


Stakeout of a Different Kind

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [165]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Post-Series, Stakeout, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I sometimes hate being the spouse of a police officer, even if he's a detective now and not actively patrolling a beat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 July 2016  
> Word Count: 909  
> Prompt: 4. your bedroom at 5 am  
> Summary: "I sometimes hate being the spouse of a police officer, even if he's a detective now and not actively patrolling a beat."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: According to my D20, this was supposed to focus on Patrick Shay and John Lyons. I tried, even had an idea of John's ghost visiting Patrick, but it wouldn't pan out, no matter what I did. So I shifted focus a bit to what became this story. I rather like how this worked out, how it just proves the sense of family that these people are creating for themselves, whether they like it or want to. And it shows a little more of that sense of humor cropping up in the burgeoning friendship between Damien and Shay.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He hates it when James isn't home in time for bed. It's not that he doesn't feel safe at the estate, because he does. It's been two weeks and he and Jacob have integrated into this eclectic group of people, forming a family unit that is unconventional and oddly comfortable. But even that isn't enough to quell the unease he always feels when James works late into the night.

Tonight is worse than normal because Margot is restless. She's called out for her husband twice already, and Ann had to sedate her after the second incident. Perhaps that's what has Patrick more agitated than normal. Margot has mistaken him for the man a couple of times already. His specter hangs around the estate, which sets Ann and Damien on edge and makes Margot restless.

Sighing heavily, Patrick gets up and decides to make himself a cup of chamomile tea to see if that can help relax him enough for some sleep. Thankfully, he doesn't work in the morning, but there is always Jacob to take care of. He quietly heads down to the kitchen, startled to see Damien already there and stirring something in a mug.

"Hey, Patrick. You can't sleep either, huh?"

"No, I've been oddly restless tonight."

"There's still hot water in the electric kettle if you want tea."

Patrick smiles his thanks and goes about brewing his chamomile. He hears Damien settle on one of the stools at the island. The soft sounds of spoon against mug dominate the room for a moment or two before Patrick takes the stool next to him.

"Just so you know, I texted your husband to tell him about Margot."

"You did?"

Damien shrugs. "I figured it best if he knew what he was walking into when he gets home. He asked me to keep an eye on you and Jacob."

Patrick chuckles softly, hoping to hide the faint blush coloring his cheeks. "James is very good at making sure we're taken care of. He knows my inability to sleep easily when he's not home."

"Yeah, he mentioned you might be night owl-ing it tonight. This is the first time he's been out so late since everyone moved in here, isn't it?"

"It is," Patrick says, then takes a sip of his tea. The warmth soothes him almost immediately. "I've been like this the entire time we've been together. I sometimes hate being the spouse of a police officer, even if he's a detective now and not actively patrolling a beat."

"Listen, you ever need an ear when these stakeouts happen, you come find me, okay?"

"Thank you, Damien. I appreciate that." Patrick pauses to take another sip of his tea. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Margot's husband. What was he like? Why is there such divisiveness about him?"

"He was a mentor of mine growing up, practically from the day my father died. He brought Ann into the fold during those early years, not that I knew anything about that then, of course. He was very instrumental in making sure I stayed safe and alive so that I could fulfill my destiny as the Antichrist, same as Ann and even Margot, in her own way. The problem is that John ended up letting his own greed for power and control overcome what he was supposed to do, or so Ann tells me. He had my best friend killed and tried to do the same to Simone. He wanted me pliable to his whims, and that's not what was meant to be. Sometimes I miss the mentor that I looked up to as a child and a teenager, but I don't miss the ruthless man he apparently always was. Why do you ask?"

"It's silly, but sometimes I feel like he's watching me. It's probably just my imagination overreacting, but I always think it when Margot calls out for him or mistakes me for him."

"Trust me, if he's going to try to go after anyone here, it's me and Ann. You're safe, Patrick, your whole family is. I'll make sure of it."

Patrick smiles. "Thank you again, Damien, for everything you've done for my family. Jacob looks up to you like a big brother or a favorite uncle."

"He's a great kid. I want to encourage him in his art, and not just because of that whole automatic writing prophetic thing he's got going either. He's got talent and that needs to be encouraged."

The sound of the front door being unlocked stops Patrick from answering, an expectant smile curving up his lips. He and Damien wait, knowing the light will draw James' attention.

"What's this?" James asks as he enters the kitchen. "A welcome home party? I need to go on stakeouts more often if this is the reception I get." He moves over to press a gentle kiss to Patrick's lips, then claps a hand on Damien's shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of my guys, Thorn. I owe you one."

"When I need it, I'll call it in. For now, you just take your husband up to bed. Don't worry about getting up with Jacob in the morning. I'll take care of him. You both need the sleep."

"Maybe you're not such a bastard after all," James says with a grin as he heads toward the stairs with Patrick. "Be careful or I might start to _like_ you."

"Perish the thought!" Damien replies, chuckling.


End file.
